Frederick Beauchamp
Frederick Beauchamp is the son of Joanna and Victor Beauchamp. He is the fraternal twin brother of Freya Beauchamp, younger brother of Ingrid Beauchamp, and nephew of Wendy Beauchamp. Frederick is portrayed by British actor, Christian Cooke in the second season. Personality Frederick is mysterious and secretive. The Beauchamp's are yet to discover his true motives. He may be darker and more sinister than he lets on, as he once "gouged out a man's eyes, just for looking at his girl." He also seems to hold a special twin connection with Freya and appears to be very protective of her. Biography Early life Fredrick was born in the realm of Asgard, where he was raised by his parents, Joanna and Victor, along with his siblings Ingrid and his twin sister Freya. While living in Asgard with his family, his twin, Freya, would wake him up in the middle of the night to astral project to the beach and watch the sunrise. At some stage during his childhood, there was a war in Asgard. Joanna's side lost and as a result, King Nikolaus banished them. Rather than leaving with his parents, he decided to side with his grandfather and remain in Asgard. Joanna tried to convince him to come with them but he was turned against her and refused. His grandfather, King Nikolaus tried to kill him twice by poisoning him with Argentum, however he has built up a natural immunity to it so it does not affect him. Season 2 After the portal to Asgard was opened by Ingrid in Oh, What A World! He managed to escape and later turned up on the doorstep of his family's home in East End. Frederick then heals Joanna from the Argentum. He goes into his mother's room to lie down, but he is secretly listening to Joanna and Wendy talk about why he is in the mortal world. In The Son Also Rises, Frederick is seen putting a spell on Wendy's Earring for unknown purposes. He gets along well with both Freya and Ingrid especially with Freya due to the fact that they are twins. He helps her use astral projection to locate where Killian is, but the vision is blocked by the owl. Later on at the bar he attacks the man who was being rude to Freya and his eyes turn red, and he almost lost control of himself. Relationships Family Joanna Beauchamp Joanna is Frederick's mother. He betrayed his family by turning against them and siding with King Nikolaus. She regretted leaving him behind and missed him. Victor Beauchamp Victor is Frederick's father. Wendy Beauchamp Wendy is Frederick's aunt. She does not trust his motives and is always suspicious. She always thinks the worst of him and doesn't trust him. Ingrid Beauchamp Ingrid is Frederick's older sister. They don't interact that much, but they do both care about each other. Freya Beauchamp Main Article: Frederick and Freya Freya is Frederick's younger twin sister. They have a very close bond emotionally and magically. When Freya first meets Ivar and Isis (twins), who used to be friends with Freya and Frederick in Asgard, it is revealed that Freya may have known how sinister Frederick was. It is also possibly implied that Frederick may have thought Freya was to be his, as Ivar and Isis (who commit "twincest") may have fueled his desires for Freya and to let out all his rage and sinister ways against people. King Nikolaus King Nikolaus is Frederick's grandfather. He made Frederick turn against his own family and locked him up in prison for a century, never seeing the sun. He also tried to poison him with Argentium. Enemies Ivar and Isis Zurka Powers & Abilities As a member of the Beauchamp family, Frederick is a powerful warlock. Frederick is shown to be highly adept in the mystical arts and practices a much older form of magic than most members of his family. Due to being twins, Frederick and his sister Freya are capable of performing special spells with each other and they even have special powers together, such as their ability to astral project. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Immortality' *'Telekinesis' *'Healing' Individual Powers *'Disease Transferal' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Astral Projection' (with Freya) Gallery FREDERICK BEAUCHAMP.png|Season 2 Promo Witches.of.east.end.frederick.jpg|Frederick's first appearance 010.jpg|Freddie with Freya 10487175 807901349242553 773795454553817044 n.jpg|Promotional Picture FrederickS2E02.jpg 1978904 821479204551434 8517785163914602215 n.jpg|Frederick with Freya, Wendy, and Alex 10384910 821479211218100 4484467435517174847 n.jpg|Frederick with Freya and Wendy 14931 821479207884767 1293569645152669697 n.jpg|Frederick talking with Freya Serpentis02.jpg|Frederick conjuring a snake 10272615 680276992044687 4107163651420257030 o.jpg|Frederick using his powers on Joanna 10351827 807901289242559 5885053256899954371 n.jpg|Asgardian Frederick talking with Joanna 012.jpg|Frederick with Freya and Joanna Trivia *During the first few weeks of April 2014, actors began auditioning for the role of Frederick Beauchamp. Novel counterpart Frederick is loosely based off Freddie Beauchamp from the novels. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Category:Asgard Category:Main Characters Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Warlocks Category:Characters